Vote Fancy!
by PurtFiend
Summary: Kurt is after every vote he can get. He's desperate for Dave's vote. Is he willing to go the smutty distance to get the jock's support? Read on and find out! Rated M for a reason. Lots of slashy goodness!


**I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Britney Head Unicorn and Vice-Unicorn of William McKinley High School and the rest of the Glee universe. Votes are nice but I would love reviews!**

**Vote Fancy!**

Dave grabbed a free space at the one of the tables in the school's eating area and started to happily munch away on his lunch. He was just swallowing a huge bite when he heard a chair scraping and felt a presence to his left. He glanced over and stared into the large blue green eyes of the school fashionista, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt graced him with a big, confident smile and asked, "Can I count on your vote in the election for Class President?"

Dave stared at Kurt for a while mulling over his answer. He noticed right away that the confidence was quickly slipping from Kurt's smile and was being replaced with fear and insecurity in his eyes. Now was his chance.

"I'm still undecided but I'm kinda leaning towards Britney," he replied casually.

"Britney!" Kurt squeaked, but then rallied, "Is there any particular issue you'd like to discuss that might change your mind and vote for me?" Dave said nothing and continued eating, so Kurt filled the silence by prattling on nervously, "perhaps we could discuss my ideas on diversity and safety or self-empowerment or –"

"Blowjobs" interrupted Dave.

"What?" gasped Kurt.

"Britney is giving blowjobs to any guy that votes for her. Who cares about school issues when you're loudly coming?"

"That's disgusting! I'm going to report her to Coach Bieste immediately!" Kurt instantly stood up scraping the chair back loudly.

"Sit down Fancy!" Dave barked and pulled the smaller boy back down onto the chair and dragged both the chair and Kurt closer to him.

"You know Britney; she is all for free love and stuff. She thinks she's sharing happiness and unicorn power. Are you seriously going to out her and publically embarrass her when she doesn't even realise that what she is doing - trading sex acts for votes - is wrong?"

"Damn it all Dave! Between Rachael and Brit, the girl vote is sewn up and now Britney is giving blowjobs to guys? I don't stand a chance in hell!" Kurt complained bitterly.

"Honestly? I think you would make a great Class President. I'd vote for you myself, but I'm a teenaged boy with raging hormones. I don't think I could pass up a chance of a blowjob."

"You don't even like girls!" hissed Kurt quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"Having a warm mouth around your privates for the first time would make anyone come, doesn't matter what your sexual preference is," Dave argued, then he paused for effect. "But if it came down to a choice, I would much rather have a really hot 'n' sexy guy on his knees in front of me than a ditzy blonde." He glanced sideways at Kurt to gauge his reaction.

Kurt looked puzzled for a few moments and then grasped what Dave was suggesting. Kurt's eyes went wide and his hand reached up to clutch his imaginary pearls. "Oh! You mean me!"

Dave nodded.

"Well I …" Kurt started lamely, looking panicked.

"Look Kurt, I have football practice this afternoon. Then I'll be running some laps. I'll probably be alone taking a shower around 4:30pm in the locker room. Think about it. But if you want my vote you'll meet me after school."

"But I have a boyfriend!" Kurt stated indignantly.

Dave shrugged, "What does that have to do with anything? Do you want my vote or not?" He got up from the table after shoving the last morsel of his lunch in his mouth. He looked down at Kurt who was obviously having an inner battle with himself. Dave hovered a bit, his insecurity showing, then laid his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder and said softly, "Hope I see you later."

* * *

><p>Dave groaned a deep satisfying groan as he watched the smaller boy tentatively lick his erect cock. He couldn't believe his eyes a short time earlier, when Kurt timidly walked into the shower stall while Dave was washing himself. Dave had sucked in air and let out an expletive when he saw Kurt standing there naked. The jock hadn't actually believed that his lunchtime proposition would be taken seriously by Kurt. He quickly grabbed the boy and pressed him against the shower wall and kissed him passionately, wanting to pre-empt any doubtful second thoughts Kurt might be having. Kurt surprised him by kissing back, tentatively at first but quickly gaining confidence. Kurt pulled back after several minutes of hot intense making out and admitted to Dave that he had never 'gone down on anyone before' and was worried that he would be disappointing.<p>

"Oh Fancy! You could never be disappointing! If it helps, I have never had a blowjob before so I have nothing to compare it to. I'm sure you'll have me coming in no time."

Those were prophetic words for sure, because Dave was on the brink of climax with the very sight of Kurt on his knees in front of him. He had to clamp his eyes shut and bite the inside of his cheek to stop his rising excitement as Kurt flicked his tongue over his shaft experimentally. His knees started to buckle and he had to brace his hands against the wall when Kurt finally 'took the plunge' and enveloped him in his mouth. Dave realised instantly (despite his inexperience) that Kurt was a natural. The smaller boy quickly found a mutually satisfying rhythm and pressure, moving back and forth around Dave's shaft. Dave opened his eyes and chanced a glance at Kurt and was amazed by what he saw. Kurt's expression was one of sweet bliss; he looked like he actually enjoyed sucking on Dave's cock. It took all of Dave's strength not to buck wildly into the kneeling boy's mouth when Kurt reached up and started squeezing and rolling Dave's balls gently. He looked up into Dave's eyes with such a mixture of lust and affection that Dave almost burst into tears from the jolt of emotion that welled up inside him. The jock leaned heavily on his one arm that was pressing against the shower wall and caressed the kneeling boy's hair with the other hand. The intimate moment they were sharing, went beyond anything Dave had ever dreamed of before and he never wanted it to end.

After a while, Kurt stopped mouthing Dave's dick and indicated he wanted to stand up. Dave reluctantly backed away so Kurt had room to stand. Kurt smiled sexily, moved in closer to Dave, wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Dave," Kurt whispered when they parted, "I want more. I want you inside me."

Dave was dumb struck and could only nod his agreement. Kurt smiled and turned to the wall. He then glanced over his shoulder to Dave and said timidly, "I've never done this before, so you'll have to be really gentle and slow."

Dave managed a mangled affirmative, cleared his throat and then spoke softly. "I've looked up stuff on line; I have a good idea what I'm supposed to do to prepare you." With that declaration, Dave squirted some hair conditioner on his fingers and slowly pressed one of them against Kurt's puckered entrance.

After a moment of caressing, the finger slid in easily, causing both boys to gasp with wonder. A short time later Dave introduced another finger and then another. With each new addition, Kurt tensed for a moment but quickly acclimatized himself. He soon started pushing himself against Dave's fingers and moved his ass provocatively, wanting more action. Dave hesitated, worrying about the big size of his cock hurting the diminutive boy, but then he heard Kurt's soft moans turn into annoyed frustrated groans.

"Do you want more baby?" Dave breathed into Kurt's shell-like ear.

"Oh God! Yes! Pleeease!" sighed Kurt.

That was it for Dave. His cock twitched madly, straining towards Kurt. Dave quickly squeezed the bottle of conditioner and covered his shaft with lubricant. He removed his fingers from inside the other boy's ass and tried to temper his thrust as he entered Kurt. The smaller boy gasped and tensed with the pain so Dave stopped, forcing himself to hold still to give Kurt a chance to accommodate him. Dave braceded one arm against the shower wall again so that he could slip his other arm around Kurt's waist to support him. Kurt gradually relaxed and leaned back into Dave's embrace.

"You can move now," whispered Kurt, his voice was so sexy and low.

Dave started to move slowly and deliberately, taking his time and enjoying every second of the intimate communion between himself and Kurt. He lovingly kissed Kurt's neck and caressed his belly as he pushed himself into the smaller boy. Kurt sighed appreciatively as they slipped into an easy rhythm. Dave could feel more heat and energy pour into his loins as he picked up the pace. He shifted his weight and changed positions at one point to feel better balance, eliciting a loud guttural cry from Kurt.

"Do that again!" Kurt ordered. "Hit that same spot!"

Dave thrust again and again, realising he found Kurt's prostate. Kurt's cries and incoherent speech were getting frantic as Dave felt himself getting close to the edge. He quickly grabbed Kurt's erect penis and started to palm it eagerly, hoping that they would reach orgasmic heaven together. It was perfect; Kurt came quick and hard, the rhythmic contractions of his orgasm sent Dave into orbit. And after a few more strong full thrusts, Dave finally came with an intensity that he never felt before in his entire life…

Dave shuttered and gasped and slumped against the shower wall for support, vainly waiting for the quivering muscles in his legs to feel normal again. After a while, he finally managed to shake off the effects of the powerful climax and stand upright. He opened his eyes and idly surveyed the patterns of ejaculate that had splattered on the shower wall.

Fancy had always been a favourite in his fantasy life, but this little scenario Dave created in his mind, made him come like he never came before. He'd have to save that one for a favourite! Dave sighed and shook his head, wondering what the actual reality of making love to Kurt would be like. Dave washed the evidence of his powerful climax off himself and the shower wall and turned off the shower.

Now that he was fully recovered, he felt rested, relaxed and happy. He even hummed a pop tune to himself as he got dressed. He loved his school schedule this term because his gym class was followed by a spare and that meant he could take his sweet time alone in the shower after the other guys had washed, changed and left for the next class. Now he just had to grab a bit of lunch with the remainder of his spare, catch up on his sleep in Spanish class and then finish the day with Calculus, his favourite class. The day couldn't be sweeter. The jock ambled down to the cafeteria, waited patiently in line and actually smiled at the lunch lady while she doled out the suspicious looking daily special. Dave grabbed a free space at the one of the tables in the school's eating area and started to happily munch away on his lunch. He was just swallowing a huge bite when he heard a chair scraping and felt a presence to his left. He glanced over and stared into the large blue green eyes of the school fashionista, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt graced him with a big confident smile and asked, "Can I count on your vote in the election for Class President?"

**Finis**

**AN: Oh damn it was just a fantasy in ashower… What happens next? Will Dave have the guts to proposition Kurt and make his fantasies come to life? Is Dave still in the shower replaying his favourite fantasy over and over? I'll end it here so you can let your little pirate imaginations run wild!**

**Disclaimer…If you have read my stories you know I believe in safe sex. Since this is Dave's fantasy he probably wouldn't imagine himself wearing condoms so I didn't write them in. But I profoundly believe that it is a good safe practice to wear condoms when having oral sex and intercourse. STD's are not fun!**


End file.
